Mario Baseball 3
Mario Baseball 3 is a video game developed and published by Nintendo. Mario Baseball 3 is the third game of the series overall. New Features Defense You can change your defense in two types of situations. The first is moving an outfielder to the infield and having five infielders and two outfielders. The second is the shift with two players (or three) to the right side of the infield and one in the left. Extra Players Instead of picking the normal nine players, you have the option to play with the designated hitter. If you use the designated hitter, you can hit with the same person for the entire game unless you want to pinch hit for him. If you stick with the pitcher, there won't be a designated hitter, but once the pitcher is done, he can't bat anymore. Extra players will be used through pinch hitting or running situations. If it's a blowout or you don't want to tax your starter, you can pick a player or two for the bullpen. You can also change players for defensive purposes and upgrades too. Favorites Keep your top team together through a favorites section. Thanks to Nintendo, you can now favorite your team and it'll be set if you are ready to use them in just one click of the button. The lineup, people and defense will be the same, unless you want to change. Options Here are several options before you play an exhibition game: *'Announcers' - Do you want to hear play by play over the game you are playing? *'Brightness' - Do you want your outfielders to sometimes lose balls in the sun? *'Character Duplicates' - Do you want a yellow and green Yoshi or just green? *'Clothing' - Which uniforms or caps do you want your team to wear? *'CPU Difficulty' - How difficult should beating a CPU be? *'Dirty Outfits' - After sliding, do you want to see dirt on players outfits? *'Fan Reaction' - Want to hear the fans cheer and boo, plus a team roll call and player specific chants? *'First To Hit' - Who bats first and who pitches first? *'Gimmicks' - Want to be hit by a barrel or knocked out by a Chain Chomp? *'Giveaways and Promotions' - Want to be awarded with a Wario bobblehead or a King Boo bat? *'Grass Style' - Do you want a checkered style grass, regular or mushrooms everywhere? *'Home Run Celebrations' - Want fireworks, a giant statue to pop out or a cool handshake to celebrate a homer? *'Injuries' - Do you want to make players leave the game with injuries? *'Mercy Rule' - Do you think ten runs is hard to catch up to? *'Number of Innings' - How many innings you want the game to be? *'Rain Delays' - In a rainy game, do you want a delay or want to avoid delays all together? *'Special Abilities' - Do you want to see Mario's flameball or avoid it? *'Stadiums' - Where do you want the game to be played? *'Sunglasses' - Want to make players in the sun lose the ball without sunglasses on? *'Switch Hitters' - Do you want Bowser to be a lefty, a righty or both? *'Time of Day' - Do you want to play nice and early in the morning, in the middle of the afternoon, dark in the evening or pitch black at night? *'Walkoff Celebration' - Despite injuries, do you want to see the team jump on each other after a walk-off? *'Weather' - Do you want it to be sunny, rainy, cloudy, windy or snowy? Pitches There will be a pitch speed counter, a pitch count counter and you can now throw splitters, knuckleballs, cutters and more pitches than you could ever before! But to make things even more wild, you will also have a small chance to throw a wild pitch in a game. Finally, now that you have an actual bullpen, blown saves will now be kept track of and noticed in the game. Records Mode Keep track of all the games you played, even with blowouts against you or a perfect game that you got. You can keep track of all the fastballs you thrown or home runs you hit with one player, your favorite team or just all together. Errors will now also be kept track of through the records mode and be accounted for at the end of the game. You can unlock players by hitting for the cycle, getting a no-hitter, getting a perfect game or a shutout, depending on the situation. All of these things will now be kept track of the records mode. This will also keep track of MVPs, Season Modes and your special Baseball Code! Scoreboard A minor change is an actual scoreboard somewhere in the ballpark. Season Mode This will replace Mission Mode. You can play up to three teams, just like Mission Mode and play game by game until you reach the World Series. As you play, you can get scouting stars and you can unlock superstars for the players, just like in Mission Mode. The only differences about Season Mode, is that there's the World Series, divisions, playoffs, All-Star Game, Home Run Derby and other fun adjustments and ways throughout the entire season. You can restart the season and do a few trades for the Trade Deadline and choose from your roster of players. You won't unlock all the players in one season, nor their superstars, but you will gain more and more until you unlock them all. Walkoff Celebrations It is an option to have a walk-off celebration, such as fireworks, the team coming together and jumping on each other or chasing the player who it the walk-off around (plus, it can give someone an injury), but it's not an option to remove a photo of the player who it the walk-off getting pie to the face. Characters Captains *Mario **Fireball - Flaming fast pitch or hit ball in the outfield. **Mario Stadium ***No gimmicks. **Mario Fire Balls, Mario Flame Throwers, Mario Heroes, Mario All-Starsu *Luigi **Green Fireball - Flaming fast pitch or hit ball in the infield. **Luigi's Mansion ***Lightning can hit the player. **Luigi Lightning, Luigi Scaredy Cats, Luigi Gladiators, Luigi All-Starsu *Peach **Heart Ball - Ball disguised with many scattered hearts on it. **Peach Garden ***Some of the flowers are pirahana plants. **Peach Peaches, Peach Hearts, Peach Beauties, Peach All-Starsu *Daisy **Flower Ball - Ball disguised with many scattered flowers on it. **Daisy Cruiser ***Floods can slow down the player. **Daisy Daisies, Daisy Flowers, Daisy Beauties, Daisy All-Starsu *Yoshi **Egg Ball - Bounces unevenly on both sides of the plate or field. **Yoshi Beach ***Avoid being hit by Cheap Cheaps. **Yoshi Eggs, Yoshi Eggheads, Yoshi Divers, Mario All-Starsu *Birdo **Suction Ball - Suctions unevenly on both sides of the plate or field. **Birdo Desert ***Tornadoes might spin the ball around. **Birdo Bows, Birdo Suctions, Birdo Sweethearts, Birdo All-Starsu *Wario **Phony Ball - A regular baseball and a clove of garlic are both thrown. **Wario Candyville ***Don't get slowed down by a slow patch of fudge. **Wario Garlics, Wario Phonies, Wario Villains, Wario All-Starsu *Waluigi **Pinball - Avoid getting hit by a huge pinball. **Waluigi Pinball ***The bumpers are ready to shoot players around. **Waluigi Pinballs, Waluigi Bumpers, Waluigi Liars, Waluigi All-Starsu *Toad **Mushroom Ball - Ball hits a mushroom and might go to a random location. **Toad Mountain ***Boulders are heading down the hill. **Toad Toads, Toad Mushrooms, Toad Crowns, Toad All-Starsu *Toadette **Mini Mushroom Balls - There are two mushrooms and one ball at once. **Toadette Ice Castle ***Pushy Penguins will go by anything. **Toadette Icies, Toadette Penguins, Toadette Pushy Penguins, Toadette All-Starsu *Rosalina **Iceball - Freezes the ball at any given time. **Rosalina Moon ***Balls are easier to hit out of this world. **Rosalina Iceballs, Rosalina Moons, Rosalina Planets, Rosalina All-Starsu *Luma **Paintbrush Ball - Camouflages the ball to fit the background. **Cloud Nine Stadium ***Balls are hard to see with all kinds of clouds in the way. **Luma Clouds, Luma Nines, Luma Stars, Luma All-Starsu *Bowser **Spikey Ball - Huge spiky ball can hit through anything. **Bowser Castle ***Fireballs are falling from the sky. **Bowser Monsters, Bowser Fire Breathers, Bowser Dark Shells, Bowser All-Starsu *Koopa Kid **Triple Trouble - Three chances to hit the ball or pitch at once. **Koopa Kid Toy Room ***Incoming trains might go by speeding or slowing down and stopping in the middle of the board. **Koopa Kid Brats, Koopa Kid Rookies, Koopa Kid Apprentices, Koopa Kid All-Starsu *Donkey Kong **Barrel Ball - Huge barrel can hit through anything. **Donkey Kong Jungle ***Barrels are rolling from left to right. **Donkey Kong Barrels, Donkey Kong Muscles, Donkey Kong Apes, Donkey Kong All-Starsu *Diddy Kong **Boomerang Ball - Ball is hit like a boomerang from one direction to another. **Diddy Kong Prehistoric Jungle ***Dinosaurs over the fence might eat the ball. **Diddy King Boomerangs, Diddy Kong Dinosaurs, Diddy Kong Boomerangs, Diddy Kong All-Starsu Other Characters There are a grand total of nineteen unlockable characters and two of the sixteen captains (Rosalina and Luma) are also one of those unlockable characters included. There are 4-Tool Players (players that are equally good at pitching, fielding, have speed and can hit for power). Pitchers pitch best, speed players run best, fielders field best and power hitters hit best. There are ten 4-Player tool players, ten pitchers, ten speed players, ten fielders and ten power hitters. 4-Tool Players File:Birdo MP9.png|Birdoc Magenta, Blue, Green, Orange, Yellow File:Daisy.png|Daisyc File:FlyGuy.png|Fly Guy Red, Black, Blue, Green, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Yellow File:KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa Green, Red File:NSMBWii_Luigi.png|Luigic File:Mario_NSMB2.png|Marioc File:NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peachc File:ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Red, Black, Blue, Green, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Yellow File:SpearGuy.png|Spear Guy Red, Black, Blue, Green, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Yellow File:Toad.png|Toadc Red, Aqua, Black, Brown, Blue, Green, Lime, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Teal, Yellow Pitchers File:Boo.png|Boo File:Kamek YBA.png|Kamek Royal Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:Koopa Kid.png|Koopa Kidc Yellow, Blue, Green, Red File:Kritter_SM3DW.png|Kritteru Green, Black, Brown, Blue, Lime, Navy, Orange, Red File:Lubba.png|Lubbau File:MCBallyhoo.png|MC Ballyhoo/Top Hatu File:Professor E. Gadd.png|Professor Elvin Gaddu File:PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalinac, u File:Toadsworth2.png|Toadsworth File:NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigic Speed File:Baby Daisy.png|Baby Daisyu File:BabyDK.png|Baby Donkey Kongu File:BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi File:Baby_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario File:Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peachu File:Bandit New.png|Banditu File:DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kongc File:NokiShell.PNG|Nokiu Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:Tumble_MK3DS.png|Tumbleu File:Yoshi FS.png|Yoshic Green, Aqua, Black, Brown, Blue, Lime, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Red, Teal, Yellow Fielders File:DinoPiranha.png|Dino Piranhau File:DixieKong.png|Dixie Kongu File:DRY.png|Dry Bones Grey, Black, Beige File:180px-Goomba.png|Goomba File:Holly Koopa.png|Holly Koopau File:Luma.png|Lumac, u Cream, Aqua, Blue, Green, Orange, Pink, Red, Yellow File:MontyMole.PNG|Monty Mole File:Paragoomba_Card.PNG|Paragoombau File:ParatroopaMKH.png|Paratroopa Green, Red File:MP7 Toadette.png|Toadettec Power Hitters File:Bowser_NSMBW.png|Bowserc File:DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kongc File:Dry Bowser Art.png|Dry Bowser Grey, Black Beige File:FunkyKongJungleClimber.png|Funky Kong File:Hammer_Brother..png|Hammer Bro Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Sledge Bro File:KingofBoos.PNG|King Boo File:PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranhau File:PiantaTree.PNG|Piantau Royal Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:LazyWario.png|Warioc File:Wiggler_Walking.png|Wiggleru Color Changable Characters *Birdo - Magenta, Blue, Green, Orange, Yellow *Dry Bones - Grey, Black Beige *Dry Bowser - Grey, Black Beige *Fly Guy - Red, Black, Blue, Green, Magenta, Orange, Purple, Yellow *Hammer Bro - Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Sledge Bro *Kamek - Royal Blue, Green, Red, Yellow *Koopa Kid - Yellow, Blue, Green, Red *Koopa Troopa - Green, Red *Luma - Yellow, Aqua, Blue, Cream, Green, Orange, Pink, Red *Noki - Blue, Green, Red, Yellow *Paratroopa - Green, Red *Pinata - Royal Blue, Green, Red, Yellow *Shy Guy - Red, Black, Blue, Green, Magenta, Orange, Purple, Yellow *Spear Guy - Red, Black, Blue, Green, Magenta, Orange, Purple, Yellow *Toad - Red, Aqua, Black, Brown, Blue, Green, Lime, Orange, Purple, Yellow *Yoshi - Green, Aqua, Black, Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, Red, Yellow Game Modes Exhibition Exhibition mode is a standard one or two player game of baseball. Players fill out a roster and play a game. There are six different, unique stadiums in which players can choose to play in. The player, before playing in a stadium, can adjust options. Most of the options are listed above in the new features, but there's some below in the CPU Options. CPU Options You can face 12 types of teams. The 50 win team is obviously the easiest team and the 80-90 win team is medium. The Legend and Hall of Fame teams are hard to beat and almost impossible. To avoid picking and taking forever, you can pick your three favorites to face and they'll come up and you can pick them. If you want to pick a different one, you can do it too! *50 win team? *60 win team? *70 win team? *80 win team? *90 win team? *100 win team? *110 win team? *All-Star team? *Postseason team? *World Series team? *Legend team? *Hall of Fame team? Season Replacing Mission Mode in previous games, Season Mode can play up to three teams, just like Mission Mode and play game by game until you reach the World Series. As you play, you can get scouting stars and you can unlock superstars for the players, just like in Mission Mode. The only differences about Season Mode, is that there's the World Series, divisions, playoffs, All-Star Game, Home Run Derby and other fun adjustments and ways throughout the entire season. You can restart the season and do a few trades for the Trade Deadline and choose from your roster of players. You won't unlock all the players in one season, nor their superstars, but you will gain more and more until you unlock them all. Legend Legend Mode (previously known as Toy Field and still mentioned time to time) is a mode up to four players can participate in a special field. Players take turns hitting pitched balls into a field made up of many spaces. Players earn coins depending on where the ball has landed. The player with the most coins win. Items can be used to either help or deter a player's progress depending if the ball landed on a ? area. Players can also get coins by striking a player out or catching a fly ball. Minigame Minigames are extra games outside of playing regular baseball. They usually feature baseball rules, but with a tweak added to it. Unlike exhibition, up to fours players can participate and players choose single characters instead of constructing a team. All minigames correspond to a stadium, such as Bob-omb Derby to Mario Stadium. Five difficulties are involved, though only one is available in the start for all minigames from easiest to hardest: Mushroom, Flower, Ice, Star, and Special. Flower, Metal and Star difficulties are simply harder than Mushroom, but Special usually has a tweak to it: players who play Special difficulty sets records if they beat the standard high score of the minigame. When players beat Special difficulty for all minigames, they unlock Grand Prix Mode. Grand Prix mode is basically a collection of all minigames. When completed, the player will earn a Grand Prix medal, which is stored in the Records mode. Practice Practice Mode just helps you out if you need practice with different things. If you need help with being an all-around player, you can play and bat in three innings against a CPU of your choice. If you need pitching help, there's a how-to section with how to pitch, throw a good pitch, throw a fastball, use a special, throw a curveball, throw a knuckleball, throw a splitter, throw a slider, avoid throwing wild pitches, picking off runners and throw a change up. If you need fielding help, you can practice how to run, how to catch, how to dash, catching, running, dashing, making big plays, avoid runners stealing, diving and throwing to bases. If you need baserunning (speed) help, you can practice how to steal, how to go back, how to avoid rundowns, stealing a base, running to bases, dashing, tagging up and avoid pickoffs. If you need hitting (power) help, you can practice how to hit, hitting, hitting a good pitch, hitting a fastball, hitting a double, hitting a single, hitting a triple, hitting a home run, situational hitting, use a special, hitting a curveball, hitting a knuckleball, hitting a splitter, hitting a slider, taking walks, taking pitches, working up the pitch count and fouling off a lot of pitches. Records Records Mode is what keeps your records. Records Mode keeps track of more things than ever before in Mario Baseball 3 including: *Favorite Team *Favorite Team Stats *Favorite Team Numbers *What Options You Like Most *Times You Got Hit By a Gimmick *Times It Was Cloudy *Times It Was Rainy *Times It Was Sunny *Times It Was Snowy *Times It Was Windy *Morning Games *Afternoon Games *Evening Games *Night Games *Injuries *Average for Favorite Team *Average for a Player *Hits for Favorite Team *Hits for a Player *2B for Favorite Team *2B for a Player *3B for Favorite Team *3B for a Player *HR for Favorite Team *HR for a Player *SB for Favorite Team *SB for a Player *CS for Favorite Team *CS for a Player *BB for Favorite Team *BB for a Player *2-Homer Games *3-Homer Games *4-Homer Games *5-Homer Games *Grand Slams *2-Grand Slam Games *3-Grand Slam Games *4-Grand Slam Games *Hitting for the Cycle *Inside the Park Home Runs *Average for Opponents *Hits for Opponents *2B for Opponents *3B for Opponents *HR for Opponents *SB for Opponents *Your ERA for a Player *Errors *Wild Pitches *Saves *Walks *Blown Saves *Shutouts *Complete Games *Special Moves *Captain Stats *Past MVPs in Exhibition *Past MVPs in Season *Team Records in Season *Home-Run Derbies *All-Star Games *Postseason *Division Standings *World Series *Stats vs. 50 Win Teams *Scout Flags *Legend Mode Stats *Minigame Mode Stats *Minigame Medals *Minigame Records *Badges *Giveaways *Promotions *Records *Records at a Stadium *Trades *Records/Stats Against a 50 Win Team *Records/Stats Against a 60 Win Team *Records/Stats Against a 70 Win Team *Records/Stats Against a 80 Win Team *Records/Stats Against a 90 Win Team *Records/Stats Against a 100 Win Team *Records/Stats Against a 110 Win Team *Records/Stats Against an All Star Team *Records/Stats Against a Postseason Team *Records/Stats Against a World Series Team *Records/Stats Against a Legend Team *Records/Stats Against a Hall of Fame Team *Records/Stats in Each Stadium Internet Mario Baseball 3 needs internet connection for an the "Internet Mode", where you can play a team, any kind of team in a five or seven inning game. Other *'Baseball Cards' - Each baseball card contains each player's data, their Mii, nickname, and a table including all stats, including ERA, AVG, hits, 2B, 3B, HR, SB etc. *'Giveaways and Promtoions' - For each exhibition or season mode game you play, you might get a giveaways and promotions to go along with it. The promotions will all be kept track of in the records mode. Promotions can go from stickers, soda, stamps, bobbleheads, statues, figurines, bat night, cap night and rarely Chain Chomp Night (take your chain chomps out to the park; they would cause some in-game distractions). Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Webkinz Mania's Fantendo Concepts Category:Mario Games